Destiny with a Dragon
by Brandon Belisle
Summary: For years Hiccup and Toothless have been close as close can be, but with a quest from a god, Hiccup finds that they can become even closer. -"It's not that bad Hiccup." "TOOTHLESS! I'm a DRAGON! Its very bad!" "Well" Toothless stumbled over his words nervous for what Hiccup would say. "You look very.. Good.. For a Dragon.. very attractive" Rated M Toothcup
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introductions

-Hiccup-

"Hard to Port!" Boomed a heavy voice that belonged to a Viking named Geger, he was leading the small brown and blue ship through the smog of the sea.

With all the muscles Hiccup could strain he pulled and leaned causing the big ruder to move the ship. The sorry excuse for a watercraft lurched to the left, the ship leaned and smashed at the waves below, each time pushing it back into the air for another blow. Once the ship had reached a full left turn Hiccup pushed the large lever to the middle position returning the vessel to its original direction.

"Very good son." The booming voice of Stoick the Vast vibrated the floor of the ship.

Hiccup was told many stories about his father, some being about Stoick being as big as a bear, and even bigger. Some stories even said that Stoick was insulted every time someone compared him to a bear. Many times, especially during the new year, stories were told that Stoick was blessed by the gods with the strength of ten men, with one hand he could lift a fully grown Gronckle. Hiccup never started any of these stories, but at the same time, he don't doubt any of them. Many newcomers questioned him about not believing in these tall tales, Hiccup only replies saying that many have placed him by Stoick in comparison, and to their surprise Hiccup was the exact opposite. He would then say that he truly did not care, Hiccup had an advantage that many others don't. The great big elephant of a Viking was his father, around this time the new comers where gasping for air. Hiccup would only laughed as they wished for his luck.

Hiccup often thought about how lucky he truly was, to have a father who would care. One who would allow him to have a dragon, one who would understand. Hiccup had a bond with his father deeper than the normal type. At some times, Hiccup would feel like they where one in mind, and could actually understand each other. This moment would pass after Hiccups father would go out to drink.

Hiccup snapped his head to the sky as a small dark figure rushed through a cloud high above the boat. With a smile as big as he could stretch from ear to ear Hiccup called for his beloved friend. His voice was small and wimpy but to a Night Furry the slightest sound could be heard. With intense eyes to the sky he watched as his dragon friend took a nose dive toward the boat. The dragons love for the world around him illuminated of his scaly skin, Hiccup watched as the dragons great bulk started to expand as it came into full view. Its leather like wings basked in the wind that sleeked past its whole body.

Ears back and wings curved he kept diving closer to the boat. When he was about ten yards above the boat he jerked its wings open and caught the air, slowing his whole body. With delicate precautions the large Night Furry placed his claws down first followed by its large body mass.

Five years earlier an event took place that change not only the Vikings but the Dragons that lived in the land as well. For many years before the Vikings found a fear and hate for the flying lizard like animals, hundreds of cattle and other types of food would be taken. The Vikings of Hiccups village had no problem in hunting and killing them for there so called crimes.

For years this war with dragons and Vikings persisted destined to last for years. Each side would not stop for the other, the Vikings vowed they would not stop until every last dragon was killed. The Vikings where relentless and nothing could stop them from fighting, or so they thought. Five years ago, Hiccup changed all of the Vikings lives. With only the want to be known, he devised a plan to take down his first dragon. He was not planning on shooting the rarest dragon of all time out of the sky. As luck would have it, Hiccup left to find the dragon, but he found something else, a friend. A Friend with four legs two wings and a tail. Stoick said it was fate, by the gods power alone that he was able to change the minds of them all. It was on that day, when Hiccup's loving friend Toothless plummeted to the ground together that the stars allied as one, and their fates entwined as a single entity .

He knew from the very moment that Toothless wrapped his large palms around his waist and pulled the boy to his warm vibrant chest protecting Hiccup from the violent impact of the ground, that it was no simple friendship. The Dragon loved Hiccup with all of his heart, and was willing to give his life for the him.

Toothless faced Hiccup with his deep twilight eyes and purred deeply calling him over. Hiccup had spent more time with Toothless then his dad, every movement, sound and flick of the eye meant something and Hiccup was able to read every one of them.

He moved from his post and looked at his father with pleading eyes, although he was nineteen his father had not given him the right to leave and he would never until Hiccup had found a partner to share his life with.

With a sigh and a slight laugh, Stoick bobbed his head in approval.

Hiccups heart skipped a beat and he jumped for joy. Toothless saw his happy domineer and perked his ears, cocking his head expectantly. Toothless was eager and started to paw the floor boards of the small Viking vessel, his tail which only had a single fin and the fake, swayed left to right. With a slight jump in his step Hiccup ran as fast as he could without slipping on his fake leg. With one slip and a few slides he reached Toothless and embraced him with his arms, Toothless's awkwardly large and bulky head dug into Hiccup's chest. There was a dull thud that sounded deep within, one that only Hiccup could hear, he used his arms to push him away but with failed efforts. Toothless's head was firmly placed between his shoulders and right above the belly line. The force of which Toothless pressed against him was overwhelming and pushed him to the ground. Still pushing Toothless used his fish smelling tong and lapped Hiccups face like a trained house dog. The smell was revolting causing Hiccup to gag.

"Toothless! Stop! Buddy please you stink!" Using both hands, Hiccup pushed Toothless's nose to the right and rolled away from the large night furry.

"Hiccup this is not a play ground! Now get off! Go on Get!" Stoick said shewing the two of them pointing to the sky.

"Yes Father" Hiccup said with a slight annoyance.

"Your nineteen Hiccup you should not need me to tell you what to do, your smarter than that. Now you know your duties! Ten baskets of Fish and they need to be full to the top this time." He pointed his large bloated finger to a brown haze in the distance, they where faint but visible, there on the edge of the docks where brown cylinder like objects.

"You can start with those"

"Yup will do dad!" brushing himself off, Hiccup stood and walked over to Toothless who was patiently waiting for his return, his dark black muzzle nudged Hiccups right thigh, giving him a pat Hiccup removed the self flight tail fin and replaced it with the second manual tail fin, he then checked the straps for the saddle. Each strap was strong and holding except for one, it slipped a little and as he observed it closer he could see a slight rip in the fabric. Pulling it again he checked to see if it would hold, with a satisfied look Hiccup let go from the strap and mounted Toothless.

Toothless dipped down allowing him easy access to the foot holds. Placing his right foot first he locked it in place, because it was the fake the right side had a metal hold, with a snap and click the right was locked in place. Reaching up Hiccup grabbed a small hand hold and pulled himself up, lifting his left leg and dropping it into its correct place.

Pulling a strap that was hidden within the saddle he smacked myself with a metal ring that was attached to the end of the strap. Toothless's sides rumbled and for a moment Hiccup thought he was laughing, with his foot he kicked Toothless in the side.

"Not funny you!"

Taking the metal ring he hooked it to the harness that was attached to Hiccups body. Moving his right foot Hiccup tested the four positions, each one changed the angle of the fake fin that was attached to Toothless's tail. Looking back Hiccup watched as each position changed the fin correctly.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

"Fish duty... Always fish duty!"

Toothless rumbled in agreement to Hiccups protest.

"That's all my father thinks I'm good at. We can do more I know it and he knows it!" Toothless gave a gurgle and a low grumble, peering up at Hiccup for a reply. Hiccup only looked back in confusion

"You know, I wish we could talk, you know talk, talk and not this guessing game."

Toothless gave a sigh of agreement.

Hiccup and Toothless where flying low to the water line, in Toothless's claws was a large net for catching fish, attached to the net was a larger rope that helped Toothless's hold. Toothless dunked the net in the water and slowed for a few seconds before launching into the sky again. Hiccup leaned and looked for any sign of life in the net. To Hiccups enjoyment it was half way full. He pushed is foot down to the fourth position and they dropped. With ease Toothless dipped his wings forward falling in altitude, taking a slight turn Toothless and Hiccup angled themselves toward a small island of rocks where two large sized baskets stood in wait.

With great care Toothless landed on the rock, his claws firmly grasping the net not allowing any fish to wonder. Hiccup scrambled off of him, almost falling on his face in the process. Hiccup grabbed the second tail fin replacing the manual fin.

Hiccup grabbed one of the two large baskets and held it steady. When Hiccup was ready he gave a nod to Toothless, who launched into the air, hovering in the air Toothless aligned the net with the basket. This was the last of the ten they had been assigned too and they both where experienced in this style of fishing. With a second nod from Hiccup, Toothless dropped the net into the basket. Hiccup started to scream as fish came flopping out smacking him in the face.

Toothless dropped to the rock curled over, giving off a loud hacking sound, he started to roll on his back eyes welling with large dragon tears.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running over to him. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless's side and realized that his dragon was not hurt.

"Stop Laughing!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless's sides were still shaking he started to paw the air and his face to stop the pain in his sides. Hiccup could not help himself any longer, his laughs where small but grew slowly. They both where laughing hysterically at each other. The lack of air stopped the attack of humor, they both had their backs to the ground breathing deeply, Hiccup took a deep sigh and punched Toothless's left shoulder. Toothless in return used his ear and slapped him.

Toothless's ears jolted up in alert, his eyes wide he looked around as if some sort of danger approached.

"What? What do you-" Hiccup was cut short by a large boom and screams. He jumped to his feet and looked for where the sound had originated. Behind them both, four large ships swayed in the distance. Hiccup's heart fell, horror filled his whole being as he remembered what was in that direction. "The Village!"

Toothless's wing beats where frantic and hard, they both where struck with fear and surprise. Toothless's ears perked left and right his speed increasing as Hiccup urged him forward. Toothless launched himself over a rock ledge that rounded the back of the village, it was the fastest rout they could have taken. Tears overwhelmed Hiccups eyes as he saw the village, his home was destroyed.

Screams from below curled at his ears, and the pungent smell of smoke filled his nose and brought tears to his eyes. The ships at the docks where ether sunk or sinking, Hiccup sucked in his emotions and pushed Toothless down to land. Toothless jerked his head and body downward in a hard dive. Plummeting toward the ground, the tears on Hiccups face dried from the wind.

Toothless shot his wings out catching the wind and landed hard. Hiccup smacked his head into Toothless's neck from the force of the stop. Slapping a hand to his face he felt for blood, it streamed from the top of his left eyebrow. Pressing hard he jumped off the saddle and called for his friends, with no luck he called for anyone he knew or did not know.

"Hiccup!" A man came running up the dirt path that led to the docks.

"What! What happened! Who did-" Hiccup was stopped by the man.

The man had said something, but his ears did not register the words. His heart stopped for a second and he dropped to his knees. Tears flowing like a waterfall from his eyes at the man's grave news.

"Hiccup, it's your father, he.. He is dead"


	2. Stars Aligned

Chapter 2: Stars Aligned

Hiccup

_He was gone, of all the things in Berk, I always thought that he could take on anyone and anything. I never thought he would just leave. For once in my life, he is not by my side, he is not there to help me when I ask. I don't even remember the last time I said I love you!_

Hiccups eyes where clouded with tears and there was no way he could stop them, his very heart was cracked with the death of his father. Toothless sat by Hiccups side in comfort. Slowly, the young night fury stretched his wing around Hiccup. The warm leathery feel of Toothless's wings caused Hiccup to shudder from the touch. Taking a deep sniff and rubbing his nose with a sleeve, Hiccup leaned against Toothless.

_How could he just be gone?_

_O Hiccup, I know your loss, please don't think it's your fault!_

Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccups, pushing his hair up.

_O Hiccup-of-my-Heart, I wish I could talk to you, I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me as well as it does you._

Toothless crooned and a deep hum vibrated from his dark blue chest. Hiccup huffed. "He would always call you a devil... and no matter how hard I tried, he would never call you anything other than devil." To Toothless's amazement, Hiccup started to hum along with Toothless.

_Hiccup-my-love, if only you knew what this song meant, I will always be with you, you need me now more than ever. I know you can't understand me, but this was my mother's song, she would sing this to me and my brothers when the snow-white-moon had risen. It is very dear to my Hiccup, just like your dad was to you, I will be there for you._

In a throbbing pattern Toothless hummed a melody that surprised Hiccup, changing pitch Toothless sung the song that was dear to him. Hiccup listened and took in every note as best as he could, wanting to remember every change and every tone. He had never heard of a dragon singing, but Toothless had just proven the theory. "You really are an amazing one, aren't you."

Toothless's humming subsided and stopped when Astrid, a female Viking, came walking up the hill both Hiccup and Toothless had been.

"You two always find the best places you know."

"It's luck, I have a lot of it," Hiccup said jokingly

"That's one way to put it," Astrid said. She walked up to Hiccup and used her sleeve to wipe the tears from his face.

"Thanks, I guess."

Astrid stared into Hiccups deep green eyes, slowly she wrapped her arms around his head, and leaned in.

_Score one for the bad luck and crazy kid of Berk! DING!_

Both lips touched, the warmth of Astrid's pink lips surprised Hiccup. His ears changed to bright red like newly picked apples. Hiccup brought his hands to Astrid's waist and moved with her in every direction. Toothless huffed and puffed, using his big head he pushed both Astrid and Hiccup away from each other. Toothless used his paws to hold Hiccups shoulders to the ground, as he had watched, Toothless gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek, tongue and all.

"Glaaa- Fishy!" Hiccup gagged.

"Awww, how cute! And somewhat odd," Astrid said laughingly.

After pushing Hiccups dragon off, she reached her hand out and pulled him up. All three of them sat and watched as the sun fell below the horizon and the moon came to take its place in the sky.

"Astrid, who did this?"

"Who did what?" Astrid said falling to her back to watch the stars.

"Who... Who killed my father? And... Why?"

Astrid gave a sigh, she pulled him down next to her. Toothless started to huff and gurgle, squeezing himself between them both.

"Toothless! You over grown Lizard!" Astrid yelled, with a sigh of defeat she sat up and turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup I don't know who they were, or what they were."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you don't know 'What' they were!"

"They,… you must understand, when it all started I was in my room, when the large booms started, I thought it was just a dragon. After awhile, the booms where followed by screams and yelling. When I tried to leave through the front door, it was jammed. I jumped out my window upstairs, you know the one."

Toothless gurgled and rolled to his side sleepily. His leg kicked Hiccup between the legs and he groaned in agony.

_That's for kissing the Hard-headed-blond-Astrid! Don't do it again._

"What I saw when I fell to the floor was... I was afraid Hiccup.. for the first time in years! I... Astrid Hofferson was afraid!" Her voice was mixed with anger and slowly she started to choke with emotion.

"They.. they were hooded, and when they talked, it was in a language I could not understand. It was strange, they were strong, so strong they could throw any of our Vikings!"

"And my... Father?"

Astrid sighed, preparing for the explanation.

"He died protecting me Hiccup, one of those people grabbed me, I tried to take him out but, they were stronger than I was. They tried to take me on their boat, but Stoick stopped them, he punched two out and the third... Stoick..."

Astrid brook out in tears, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! It was my fault!"

"Astrid, no it was not your fault! He... he was doing what he knew was right."

Hiccup pushed Toothless's tail away from his legs. Toothless had fallen asleep and had wrapped his tail around Hiccups right prosthetic leg. Using his hands to support him up, Hiccup walked over to Astrid and sat by her, using his arm to comfort her.

"It was never your fault"

Toothless

"What... Where? Where am I?"

Toothless whipped his head around only to be faced with blinding white in all directions, he looked down only to see the same as the rest, except that the floor was solid. Using his front paws, Toothless jabbed the ground with as much force as he could give without hurting himself. Toothless's excitement jumped as a crack appeared in the floor, using his claws, Toothless ripped at the crack extending and making it larger. Pulling a large portion out of the floor he tossed it, only to find another layer of white.

"_You will not find anything that way" _A deep voice boomed.

"_Yeah! Nothing down there small one!"_ Small voices murmured as if they were in the distance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Toothless screamed.

"_It's not who we are, or what we are that is important. What is important however, is who and what you are."_ The voice replied

Toothless Hissed. "I am Toothless, dragon of Hiccup!"

"_Awww," _The voice said, sounding like the whispering wind.

"_A Dragon you say... no, you're not a dragon!"_

"How DARE you say that to me! I am what I say I am! Do you not know what a dragon is?" Toothless hissed.

"_I KNOW WHAT A DRAGON IS! I AM THE FATHER! I AM THE MAKER! I AM THE FIRST AND THE LAST!"_ The voice exploded with rage, the white floor cracked in all places, causing Toothless to jump at the sudden change.

"Impossible!" Toothless whispered

"_How so Lizard?"_

"I have a name! How can you be the maker? Whatever YOU are, and if you're the maker... then why am I not a dragon!" Toothless said, sitting on his haunches pulling his tail to the right.

"_A dragon does not give in to its enemy! I made sure that every dragon knew this from there very core."_

"I have never given into my enemies!"

"_The human you call Hiccup, is he not your enemy?"_

"No, he would never be my enemy! I would give my lif-"

"_Than this so called friend can take ANYTHING from you! HE TOOK YOUR FLIGHT!"_ The voice screamed, cutting Toothless off mid-sentence.

"You don't understand, he did not know."

"_And he knows now?"_ The question was spat out.

"He is smarter, he knows what I am,... what WE are. He cares for me, and I for him."

A long, deep, silence followed. Toothless did not have a perspective on time, he guessed an hour had passed and yet the voice had not replied. Standing, Toothless started to walk, in what direction he did not know, his sense of where he was had eluded him. The floor was now covered in what looked like white dragon scales. They felt like dragons scales. Toothless jumped back as the floor began to rise and fall, his paws where starting to vibrate and he started to slide backwards. Flailing his wings, a large clawed palm grabbed Toothless holding him still.

What Toothless had thought was the floor rose high in the sky. The voice returned.

"_Don't be afraid young one, I have seen your memories. After consulting with my fellows, we have agreed that you are who you say you are."_

Toothless gasped for air as the clawed palm held his lungs in. "Can't... Breath!"

"_O, so sorry, I do not know my own strength."_ The voice chuckled.

"You.. this?"

"_Is the odd voice? Yes, and I too have a name my child. You can call me Barvarta, or father if you so wish"_

"Barvarta. I have never heard of that name."

"_Most dragons don't believe in gods."_

"Wait, are you saying?"

"_That I am a god? You can say that, I did create all dragons, and I do watch over every one of you."_

"Does Hiccup kn-"

"_Know about me? No, I am a Dragon god, not the humans, why would I help a race so... Deprived?"_

"Deprived?"

"_Yes, skin bags, mostly full of water, no hair or scales to cover themselves, only the skin of other animals. How barbaric."_

A large shadow fell over Toothless, but when he looked up, he was blinded by light.

"_I'm sorry to say that no dragon can see my face, but as you can feel and hear and even see. I have a body."_

Toothless leaned over the edge of the god's palm, looking for the ground blow. He could see none.

"_Toothless, do you know why you are here?"_

"No, I don't even know how I got here?"

"_You are here because I have a task for you. It's not easy, but it is part of your destiny."_

"What task?"

"_Thousands of my offspring are dying young Toothless, they cry for help, and you are what I will send."_

"It will be hard to convince Hiccup but-"

_Hiccup is human, and he does not understand, this is where you must make a choice Toothless. Either leave this human to his sick ways, or I will make him leave! I do not want to destroy a friendship so well bonded, but it is my children who are at stake."_

Toothless was distraught, the thought of leaving Hiccup disturbed him. Ever sense Hiccup had freed him from the bonds of the sling, Toothless had an ever growing love for the boy. When Toothless had jumped to protect Hiccup from his battle where he was told to kill his first dragon, Hiccup was there to stop the others form hurting him. He was dotted in bruises afterwards, but Hiccup had always stood by him and ruled in his favor. With Hiccups father gone, this was the time Hiccup needed him the most.

_If only Hiccup could understand! I can't just leave him! And I can't let this so called god hurt him! But I might be able to convince him otherwise, a compromise!_

/\WN/\

Thanks a ton to all of you who have been reading and commenting! You are all a great help! I would also like to thank Dr1ft3r0I for Beta Reading!


	3. Gods With Temper

Chapter 3: Rumors of War

"BARVARTA!" a large and echoing voice boomed through the halls of Asgard, shaking the dust from centuries time off the walls. "How dare you change the fate that boy! He is not yours to control, I and only I alone have the ability to alter the things of that world!"

"Odin, it's been some time has it not, it's only one boy Odin. There is nothing to worry about." Barvarta's voice traveled through space and time. As gods do, speaking from there realms.

"His fate was pre-destined! You have changed the natural order!"

"How dare you accuse me of doing wrong! You yourself have also altered the fate of many! Those animals you sent to hurt my child Toothless was the cause of this. If YOU had not sent these monsters of men, I would have never needed to change the boy. He is hardly a boy now, let's call him for what he truly is! A White Night Furry!"

Odin voice bellowed in anger, a force that shook the edges of space. "I order you to change him back, NOW!"

"I do not take orders from weak beings like you!" Bavarta said spitting to the floor

Odin took his staff and pounded the ground with a high pitched ring. "Then you have asked for war! If you will not change the boy back into a human, than I have no choice but to force my hand!"

"I will not change him back, not while my children are in danger! You can have your war, but know this Odin, no matter how hard you fight, this will stand!

Barvarta withdrew himself from the audience of Odin, and huffed as he returned to his way of life.

_Young dragon Toothless, I hope you understand the reality of this. Please complete your quest before it's too late. It looks like the humans god will not come to an understanding as you did with me._

-WN-

Small I know! I have been busy this week and I have not had much time on the story, I am still keeping it up though! This chapter was sort of like the glue for the plot. 4th chapter is coming soon! Stay with me and please comment!


	4. Barvarta's Gift

Chapter 4: Barvarta's Gift & A Story So Long

-Toothless-

Toothless stretched his large black paws as far as he could; taking a big yawn he curled his tongue. Smacking his lips, Toothless snuggled his large bulky head into his right arm, curling his black tail in to keep warm. He rumbled the fire he had deep within his chest, warming every limb and scale.

_Not a big fan of the cold weather, but, it's worth every second._

Toothless was starting to lose conciseness, dipping in and out of reality, when a screech broke the quiet morning air. Toothless's eyes jolted open and his ears ripped forward, everything was blurry but he blinked rapidly to clear the haze. He stumbled with his feet and almost tripped, what seemed like minuets to stand correctly took only seconds. Toothless extended his teeth to their full extent, preparing to fight and protect his human Hiccup.

What Toothless saw after his vision had cleared not only startled him, but sparked an emotion deep within his chest. His heart began to beat rapidly and his stomach began to knot. What he saw caused him to take a step back. Noticing that he was backing down, Toothless pushed the emotions aside and took a step forward.

It was a dragon of all things, but that was not what startled Toothless. The dragon was unlike anything he had ever seen, it was almost like; seeing himself.

The dragon was on its back flapping his paws in the air and snapping his tail in every direction. Toothless chuckled to himself, thinking of the first time he had tried to stand.

He was a new born, his mother had left to find food, at one point Toothless had begun to think that his mother would never return. Deep within Toothless had made the conclusion that his mother would never return. He knew that without his mother, he would not be able to move, he also knew how his mother was able to move without help. With great effort, Toothless attempted to duplicate his mothers moving style. Using all four of his legs Toothless tried to push himself up to a standing position but it only led to shaking limbs and falling on his face. Toothless was frantic now, his deepest fears shifted through his mind, the thought of starvation, thirst, and even death. Toothless fumbled with his legs, franticly trying to move but only achieving nothing.

"Who are you?" Toothless yelled inquisitively

"What do you mean who am I!" The strange white night furry yelled back. It had finally stood, but not on all fours, it was on its two back legs. This puzzled Toothless and caused him to question, but with hiccup not in sight, he pushed the questions behind and sniffed the air. The scent aroused him, Toothless had never smelled anything like what this dragon had. It was odd, in a way it reminded him of a fresh rain fall, or a new coat of snow on the land. The emotions in Toothless's body fluttered with anxiousness.

"This is the last time I ask! Who are you?" Toothless growled angrily "What did you do with my Hiccup!"

"What! You know who I… Wait, what do you mean 'where is Hiccup'? I... by the gods! What is that smell!"

"What smell?" Toothless tilted his head in question. Sniffing the air Toothless only caught the scent of the strange white night fury.

The night furry shook, and froze. "How can I understand you?" it said

Toothless giggled, it was obvious that this dragon was not all there mentally.

"You're a dragon. I am a dragon, we can talk to each other" Toothless said sarcastically, this was a big joke to Toothless, the dragon was not a threat.

"I'm… I'm.. A What?" It stumbled

"A dragon… N!" Toothless said annoyingly.

Toothless ears shot back and he growled at the high pitched tone that the strange dragon was letting off. It was on the floor, paws over its face, screaming with what Toothless presumed as fear.

"HEY! SHUTUP!" Toothless yelled bating at the dragons snout.

The dragon yelped and the screaming toned down to a wine.

"Really what's your problem, you act like this is so new"

"It is new" The dragon screamed back. "All I remember is sleeping with you and Astrid, and when I wake up I find this! You yelling at me, Astrid gone, and a very odd feeling in my belly" The dragon crooned.

"Are you saying… Your Hiccup?" Toothless said wide eyed

_Was that really a dream? Did Barvarta really change Hiccup like I asked? Was he really real!_

"Yes! I am! I don't know how I'm going to prove it to you but I-" Hiccup was cut off when he doubled over and wined in pain. Toothless jumped to his side and nudged him.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"M-m-my b-b-belly.." Hiccup sounded like the words where painful to pronounce. Almost like he had swallowed nails and was trying to bring them back into the open air.

Toothless pushed at Hiccups side, trying to flip him over.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup said, this time it sounded smoother, but Toothless could tell it still hurt.

"I'm seeing what's wrong, I have been a dragon longer than you have. Now turn over and stop fighting"

Reluctantly, and with a large amount of pushing and nudging, Hiccup turned over and laid on his back, belly up. He Covered himself with his wings and tail, preserving his modesty

"I can't help you if you're going to fight like that!"

With a huff Hiccup gave up his human modesty and laid his wings flat to the floor along with his tail. Toothless walked over and pawed at his belly, softly. Gingerly he moved lower and huffed to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing" Toothless said

"No tell me!" Hiccup urged

With a sigh Toothless said "Well… Your different… Different than I am, your whole.. body structure is smaller than mine, it could be because you are young, and your belly has some sort of-" Toothless stopped mid sentence. Hiccup gazed at Toothless expecting the rest of the answer, but only saw an odd change. Toothless's dark cheeks started turning a light tint of red, he pulled his paw away from Hiccups belly and stuttered. Looking down at his feet Toothless finished "Your very different Hiccup… I never thought it was possible… But you're a female"

"A what…" Hiccups said wide eyed

"A female, your belly holds different organs in different places. That and the obvious sight between your legs"

Hiccup blushed and pulled his tail between his legs.

-Hiccup-

The feeling was odd, and slightly enjoyable. His belly seemed to have small butterflies tickling his insides. He blushed deeply, the meaning of what Toothless had said taking its effect.

_A female? I… How… there is no way! And why? It's strange this feeling, and the worst part about this whole thing… I'm not as freaked as I normally would be… It's odd but I'm ok with it. I'm scared ya, but… I'm not screaming and running in circles like I normally would about now. But I would not be myself if I changed my attitude about something like this in a split second._

"Hiccup, I know you could be very scared… I guess I would be in your position… But it's not that bad Hiccup"

"TOOTHLESS! I'm a female DRAGON! It's very bad!"

"Well" Toothless stumbled over his words nervous for what Hiccup would say.

"You look very.. Good.. For a Dragon.. very attractive.. Not that I would you know, want to get closer or anything, but I'm just saying you know."

_This is so amusing, I can't help but laugh. _

"Just saying?" Hiccup said accusingly, laughing within.

"Hiccup… I have a rather long story to tell you… and it has to do with you as a dragon" Toothless said. Deep within Hiccup could tell that this would be a long story, and that he now a she, would not be convinced all at once. Toothless assured Hiccup that it would take some time, but he would explain in as much detail until his human that was now a dragon, was satisfied.

Toothless told Hiccup of a place, deep within the inland where they could talk without being interrupted. Hiccup agreed, and with time they were able to attach Toothless's second tail that would allow him to fly without any help. Taking an hour out of there day to accomplish the simple task of attaching a fin, they were finally able to send Toothless into the air, but Hiccup still had the lack of flight training.

Toothless took the time to show Hiccup the control of his wings, explaining that when wings are extended, the soft stretchy skin is able to catch the still wind and launch them upwards if tilted in the correct direction. Toothless showed Hiccup the angles, tilting his wings forward he explained that this would drive him to the floor. Tilting his wings back slightly he told Hiccup that this would cause him to rise, but not as fast as going down. Toothless explained that by beating his wings, he is able to rise in the air.

After Toothless had felt like Hiccup was starting to understand, they tried a test flight. It took time and Hiccup crashed into trees, bushes, and mostly everything else except for the clouds in the sky. Hiccup took most of the day to achieve flight and by the time they were able to launch in the air with ease, the moon was starting to rise. Hiccup tried to convince Toothless that they should just stay in the village and head out later the next morning, but Toothless reminded Hiccup of him being different, and asked what the other humans of his home would do if they saw another night fury.

Hiccup and Toothless both agreed that it was best to leave now and decide later if they should come back. Stoicks death had already taken a toll on the people, and Hiccup did not want to cause them any more trouble.

They reached a clearing in the woods deep within the main land, taking a slight turn by leaning to the left both Hiccup and Toothless descended to the forest floor. Hiccup pulled too far to the left and hit a tree falling to the bottom with a thud.

After he had recovered from his fall, they found a nice oak tree, and Toothless taught Hiccup how to make a warm bed for the cold night. Hiccup could not pull the fire out of his body so Toothless relented and had Hiccup lay against his chest and belly, wrapping his arms around Hiccups sides for warmth.

"Hiccup, It was my fault… When we fell asleep last night I fell into a dream. I dreamed that I was in a very big place, with nothing, there was nothing at all. Everything was white and when I tried to dig I came up with the same results. Nothing… After some time I heard a voice, it greeted me and told me its name was Barvarta, god of the dragons."

"God of the Dragons? I never knew you had gods." Hiccup interrupted

"Neither did I" Toothless said in reply "It surprised me as much as it does you, so I accused it as being a fake. We had an argument about me being a real dragon because I cared for humans." Toothless said, Hiccup started to make a low hum in pleasure of their friendship and how Toothless would argue with gods for him.

"After a long time, I convinced Barvarta about me being a dragon… In a way I think he wanted me to get mad… He told me about others, over the seas… Dragons that were in trouble and that he needed me to help them. He told me that I needed to go and save my brothers and sisters. I told him that I would help, and bring you with me." Toothless paused

"And?" Hiccup asked

"And he said no, he told me that no human is worth this destiny or quest.. something like that."

"So what did you say then?" Hiccup asked looking up at toothless from below his head.

Toothless looked down at Hiccup and said smoothly "I came up with a compromise, I asked him to make you like me"

"So you where the one who did it?"

"No, Barvarta changed you… but I was the one who gave the idea… He said that it might work, but he also said that your gods might get mad. I told him that I would never go on a quest without you"

"Awww!" Hiccup said

Toothless laughed "He was mad, and he said he would do it. After that I only remember waking up to see me, but only white"

Hiccup lay there looking up to Toothless, with a sigh Hiccup looked puzzled.

"Something on your mind?"

"Ya, why white? Of all the colors, and the fact that I'm… we… are night fury, why white?" Hiccup asked

"I truly don't know" Toothless said sighing.

They both watched the stars twinkle on and off, wondering what was out there beyond the dark depths of the sky and past the clouds. They both thought of what was out there past the stars, they wondered if there were other worlds like the one they were on. Far past the stars they knew that the gods who had changed Hiccups life, where out there. What they were doing was a marvel and imposable to answer, but for once, they felt small and insignificant to the world and its true existence.

Hiccup's eyes began to droop and he dropped his head on Toothless's arm, falling into dreams. Toothless watched Hiccup and gazed at the wonder of his white scales. His eyes also began to fall like weights and he laid his head on Hiccups, pulling him closer and purring.

_Thank you Barvarta, I know it must have been hard, or maybe it wasn't, but it means the world to me._

-WN-

Thank you all so much! Your comments do get seen and many get replies, I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter production, but School just started up again and I had a sort of Writers block.

Again thank you all for your help by commenting, and also a big thank you to those who sent me PMs, they are great and I love talking one on one, your ideas are helpful in so many ways.

Also the description has changed, it says "Hiccup!Female!Dragon & Human!Male" Why does it say this? Simple, just keep reading and watching!

Also I don't have a Beta Reader for the story anymore, they were too busy and did not reply much so I'm alone here. If you think the story is ok without a Beta Reader please tell me =P


	5. Odin's Wrath

Chapter 5: Odin & The Hand of Punishment

-The Gods -

"Father, Barvarta has spoken the truth, the child is as white as snow, and a dragon in all ways." Thor said. He was kneeling at the throne of Odin, a large gold seat that held the god known to all humans. Thor placed his right fist over his heart in solute and waited for Odins response.

"It's time Thor" Odin said, his eyes gazed upon the outside of the throne room which was open to the world.

"Time? What is it time for?" Thor asked

"The god Barvarta has sparked an anger within me, an anger which I have withheld for so long, has finally ruptured."

"Father you cannot mean!"

"But I do Thor! Obey me, you know what to do"

Thor stayed his ground, the realization of his father's command flowed through him. "I don't agree with your choice Father. Dooming the Human race, after so long… After what we, and they have accomplished! They are so close to knowing the truth of peace I can almost taste it at the tip of my tongue!" Thor proclaimed slowly rising his voice and ended in a yell.

"Thor Odinson! You will obey me! You will send the very beings we sent to start the fates of the many! You will tell them to Hunt down every dragon they find, and kill them all! I knew from the moment Barvarta asked for sanctuary of his children that he would be trouble. I never knew it would come to this, but it has! We are at War Thor! Ragnarök as the humans call it has come at last. I will die for the cause that I know is good!"

"Father!"

"SEND THEM NOW!" Odin yelled, his voice shaking the columns of Asgards throne room.

Thor paused and said reluctantly "Yes Father"

"Then I dismiss you my son"

With the cue of his father, Thor stood and entered the room to the left of the throne. Coming upon a long staircase that dropped far below the surface of the great city. Thor's boots made taping sounds as they touched the cold gold plating of the floor, he passed almost twelve floors when he reached a door in black. He stopped and pushed the doors open, revealing a room of white. In the middle of the room stood a sphere, with the resemblance of Earth. "Know this, I do not condemn your kind Barvarta, it is my father's order" With that Thor reached for his hammer and smashed the replica earth. A golden dust came from the shards that where now scattered across the floor of the white room. Floating in the air the dust vibrated and created a sound that would shatter the bravery of any normal man _"What do you wish, Thor Odinson?" _

"A command from my father"

"_Aaa, What is his bidding so we may oblige to his wishes" _

"Hunt down every Dragon, and kill them."

"_By your order"_

"No not mine! My father's… remember, it was my father's order, not mine." Thor said throwing his hammer to the floor and denting the smooth white room

"_As you wish"_


	6. A Trail of Blood

Chapter 6: A Trail of Blood

-Toothless-

"Hiccup I swear you are slower as a dragon than a human" Toothless moaned.

"Just because I'm a dragon does not mean I'm better in any way! I'm still human on the inside, there is no change in here!" Hiccup said back slightly annoyed and tapping her head proving her point to Toothless.

_Her mind may not have changed but everything else did… That's a rather large change to me. I can't look at Hiccup the same anymore, it's just different, him being a her… that was a little confusing._

"So, where do we start?" Hiccup asked dipping her head in and out of a small pond that they found when they had awoke.

"Start? I'm not sure, I guess… I'm truly not sure" Toothless said sitting on his hind end contemplating their predicament "I don't remember Barvarta telling me anything about where we needed to go"

Hiccup stopped dipping herself in the water and looked at Toothless in a dumbstruck stair "You don't know where to start… and you changed me into a dragon not knowing where to start!"

"I never turned you into anything remember. I just suggested it, that's all" Toothless said in a sassy tone.

"Well your suggestion is becoming a bigger excuse than before" Hiccup said sighing.

"Ok look, Barvarta said something about them being in trouble or something, and he asked me to help. It's obvious that he could not stop this threat to the dragons himself."

"A god… Not being able to do something? Ya I bet" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless huffed and stuck his tongue out at Hiccup when she went down under the water. He watched her swim under the surface of the reflective pool, her body twisted and turned with ease and for a moment, Toothless thought Hiccup had done this before. He watched her intensely, deep down emotions swelled his heart, something about Hiccup always caused his heart to jump. Even when he was a human boy, he still had the same feelings, but now that Hiccup was a dragon and even a female one at that, Toothless's feelings where stronger than they ever where before. Not being able to hold his emotions in any longer, Toothless launching himself over the pond and landing next to Hiccup when she came out of the water. Splashing a wave of water on her pulling her back under the surface.

Hiccup yelped and gurgled the pond water, pushing back on Toothless to escape the wake he had made. Toothless jumped after and tackled her holding her down and rolling in the water with her. Hiccup struggled and pushed Toothless away as hard as she could but he was too strong for her and gave up. He wrapped his large paws around her sides and lifted her out of the water gasping for air. Hiccup was winded and took as much air in as she could stand. Toothless still held her in his arms and watched her as she started to breath normally.

"You know, your eyes… I never knew how beautiful they looked." Toothless said looking deep within her eyes.

Hiccup blushed deeply and looked down at his chest. Pulling her ears back, embarrassed.

"There not"

"How do you know? I'm the one looking into them" Toothless argued

Toothless slid his tongue down her head and past her ears. Pulling back he licked her nose and placed his head on hers. Hiccup shuddered and closed her eyes, her heart raced at the rush of emotions.

"What are you doing bud?" She asked

"Bud?" Toothless laughed deeply "You have not said that in so long I forgot about it." He pulled his tongue back and set his snout on Hiccups head purring like a cat. "I'm showing my affection, you know."

"I don't… I never knew that this is how you.. show affection. Well that's not entirely true you used to like me and nudge me a ton when I was human but"

Hiccup crooned and licked Toothless's neck. He moaned and pulled her closer wrapping his tail with hers. "I'm not sure what I'm doing Toothless"

Toothless moaned again as Hiccup touched his tongue to is tender spot at the base of his neck "Just let your emotions drive you" Toothless growled and pulled hiccups hips in close.

"Toothless, I don't know I-"

Hiccup was stunned, her limbs did not respond, she could not control her body. She fell limp in Toothless's arms. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked, nudging her. "If this is a game than it's a cute on-" Toothless lost all control and fell to the water's surface, all he could do was watch as his body floated on the water and Hiccup moved farther and farther away. He tried to scream for Hiccup but nothing came out, not even a peep could escape.

Toothless was immobilized, there was nothing he could do as he floated in the opposite direction of Hiccup. He could feel something pulling at him, pulling at his wings. He tried to pull back but nothing moved. The force grabbed his wings and pulled him to the ponds edge, dragging him on the shore.

Toothless's head lulled to the right and saw a face that he would never forget. It was dark, evil, and a shadow seemed to lurk around his body. Its eyes where bright yellow and glowed, lighting small futures of its face. Its skin was gray with no color, lifeless by the looks of it. It was tall, almost twice the size of Hiccup when he was human, and thin as a stick. As Toothless gazed at his attackers face, he could hardly see the smile on its face, dark read lips thin as paper. His heart fluttered and raced to a speed only found when he flew. Toothless remembered this emotion, as fear.

Toothless eyes fell back and he started to lose conciseness, right before he fell out of reality he could see Hiccup being dragged from the water and onto the shore opposite of him. He tried to scream for him but he could only feel the words come in his mind. With the smile of the strange being in his mind, Toothless was haunted with the dark red smile and yellow eyes.

-Hiccup-

Hiccups dreams where haunted, screams, death, blood. All filled her nose with a sick stench that made her gag. She shook wildly trying to escape the smell, then the images came into her mind. The sight of death, dragons and humans spread on the lone plane of a field. None of these bothered her as much then a single tree in the field, high to the top, was Toothless, stabbed through the chest and blood dripping from his lifeless limbs. Hiccup screamed in horror, her heart shattered into a million pieces and he closed his mind to everything around her and rejected the world.

Hiccup jerked her eyes open and flung herself forward, her head meeting with a metal cage. Falling backwards dazed, Hiccup shook her head to clear the haze. Everything was dark to her, and all she remembered was the last time she was with Toothless.

"Toothless!" She screamed, worry in her voice. There was no response.

"Toothless I swear if you did this, Gods you better not be playing with me Toothless!" She yelled, but the only thing that replied was an echo of her voice.

_Think Hiccup think. I was with Toothless, he was holding me, I was really getting excited and a little aroused.. ok maybe not a little, a LOT! It felt so good to have him so close to me… NO! Think, what happened. I remember him holding me, and then… not being able to move, and we were floating away from each other, and then the… THAT FACE! THOSE EYES! Those things! I don't know what they were but if they hurt my Toothless I will rip their arms off and shove them down their throats! _

"_Now that's a little harsh, don't you think?" _A smooth and eerie voice echoed through the room.

Hiccups eyes bolted wide with panic "Who are you!"

"_O, no one of importance" _

"How funny, tell me who you are now!"

"_Why should I, you're in no position to be making demands, I was the one who captured you and all. I should be the one asking You questions."_

Hiccup gave in and accepted the fact that she had no power in speech here.

"Then tell me what you want"

The eerie voice laughed a hardy low rumbling sound.

"_I want nothing"_

"Then why am I here!" Hiccup yelled.

The laugh sounded again.

"_For my amusement, why else?"_

"What sick mind made you think I am amusing?! And… How can you understand me… How did you know what I was thinking!"

"_You already know that answer, deep down you have already put the puzzle pieces together. Think dragon, think hard. To spare your pathetic brain from hurting I will answer one of your questions, I can understand you, because I just can, there is no explanation that you need to know."_

_Well that's helpful _Hiccup thought to herself.

"_As it should be" _

"Stop listening to my thoughts!" Hiccup said, a dull throbbing was pulsing in the back of his mind. The pain caused her vision to blur. Pushing her head between her paws, pressing the sides of her head together attempting to stop the pain.

"What are you doing!" Hiccup screamed, the pain now feeling like a knife had been stabbed in her gut, and someone was moving it around, still inside.

"_Finding what I need to know" _

"STOP! IT HURTS!" Hiccup screamed, the pain turning from a throb, to a high pitched ring.

The strange voice laughed long and hard at the pain it was causing Hiccup, it enjoyed the screams and the pain. It played with Hiccups mind for what seemed hours, and when it finally stopped, nothing seemed to work in her body. Again she felt helpless, the same feeling she had when she was taken. The only thing different, was that Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

-Toothless-

"What have you done to her!" Toothless said, low and with a hint of warning.

"_Searching" _

"For what! Tell me now!"

"_Searching for why she is a dragon, why we can't harm her, and why we can't harm you!"_

"I don't understand?" Toothless look confused.

The room was dark, and far in the distance Toothless could here screams. Who it was he had no idea, and he did not want to know.

"I swear if you hurt her!"

"_Now why would we do that, I just told you that we could not hurt either of you! Is your race that stupid?" _

Toothless growled in anger. "I don't care if you can't hurt her, I don't want you to even try to hurt her!"

"_To late" _

Toothless's anger raged and he could feel his inner self explode. He dashed forward running at the source of the voice, but he hit nothing. With all his anger he ran at the distant screaming. Deep down he had a sickening feeling that the screaming was from Hiccup. Step after step Toothless ran. A smooth liquid splashed at his feet. He stopped and looked at the floor, all he could see was blackness. Dipping his head down, Toothless took a deep sniff.

"Blood… Dragons Blood"

-WN-

I'd like to thank all my story followers and readers and favorites, and all those others who view my chapters! I do have to warn you all, that the next chapter could be graphic, or not, still unsure. I'm sure you can all guess.


	7. The Adventure Begins

-Toothless-

"It was only a dream Toothless" Hiccup purred, the words flowing from her mouth smooth and soft soothing Toothless's nerves. "I.. Don't.. Understand… It was so real. You where there, the strange people, the blood." Toothless quivered at the memory of his dream. His doubts still hung on the tip of his tongue but one fact remained. None of what he saw was here now. He was back by the lake under the same tree from the night before. "I have had dreams that seemed real, don't worry it's ok now." Toothless was curled around Hiccup, wing over her keeping her warm from the cool and harsh wind that steadily gushed from the mountains far in the distance. A long trip awaited them and Barvarta was again pushing himself on the quest. That same night Hiccup had awoken knowing the direction they should fly. The information was lacking but Toothless was sure Hiccup was not spinning a lie. Hiccup had described Barvarta perfectly to the very scale. The directions where simple, head South East to the mainland. From there a Temple of stone pointes the way through the forest of mist. To Toothless this all sounded too good to be true, but if Barvarta the now known Dragon God had said to go. He would follow. Toothless personally feared the fact that Dragons had a god. The power Barvarta held seemed to baffle Toothless causing his mind to wonder.

"It's almost daybreak Hiccup, we should go" Toothless lifted his wing letting the beams of the morning sun shine on his beloved Hiccup. She in turn pushed her head deeper into Toothless's chest to hide. Toothless chuckled at Hiccups position. "We won't get anywhere if you do this every night" "I don't want to get up" Hiccups tone was a half moan slash plea and amused Toothless, his emotions fluttered with a deep joy. "Females are often lazy, you are fitting the role nicely" Hiccup looked up at Toothless squinting from the sun. "Lazy?" "Yes, very lazy. Most won't even walk let alone fly." "Do you like that?" "Not particularly, I like a good love but the mate I want must be strong and a good fighter. As any dragon should be" Toothless waited for her response, he was playing her and she was falling in the trap nicely. Hiccup replied strongly jabbing her front paw into Toothless's lower belly. He gasped surprised at the physical violence. "Don't make me sound weak reptile, I'm still me you know" Hiccup stood and walked to the lake.

_I worry about that Hiccup, you're not the same, you changing every day. Your emotions are changing you, It does make me feel happy. But It's not the same. One thing is for sure, I will not let the true Hiccup get lost in this new Hiccup. _

* * *

The days that followed where long and hard, both Toothless and Hiccup would fall on small Islets deep in the night and faint from exhaustion. Oversea flying was hard work and both of their wings where crying out for rest. They were determined to reach the end of their voyage and for once they both agreed that a boat would be the best way to travel on the open sea. Late one day a large storm filled the air causing both of the dragons to rise above the clouds removing themselves from the licks of lightning and cold stings of the rain. What they saw was surprising to both of them, the stars they had once known where changed, new constellations filled the sky and old ones where moved or gone all together. They had never been able to see the stars when they landed for rest, they were just too tired to do so. Many times along the flight Hiccup argued with Toothless about the direction they were going. She would state that the mainland should be in sight, but Toothless would reply saying that he had a good internal compass and a sense of direction.

Around the eighth day of their journey the small rests stopped, there were no more spots of land to sleep and they had to keep moving. This was tasking and many times they would land in the water and float to cool there aching muscles. Soon later the large body of land came to view, it was very distant but they now knew that they were within a day's flight. Whether it was the land they were looking for or not they both just wanted to stop and die on the sandy shores. They landed both collapsing on the other exhausted and panting in pain. They had flown over nine days with small amounts of rest. Their eyes fell to a close, their muscles moaning with joy as they both relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. Whatever happened while they slept they did not care, as long as they woke the next day they were happy.

-WN-

Hey everyone glad to see so many reviews! Yes I know the cliffhanger was all for nothing and you can yell at me for that. Sadly I realized that I was bringing the plot in WAY to early. So I redirected the story into its correct location. Now I do have to add that the next chapter will have content. I know many of you asked for such and well I just think I should thank my readers with my wild imagination. Yes Toothless x Hiccup. I want to see the comments of joy now.. Really I do.. If you really love this story be my quest and send me a message, I would love to hear what you think of it and what I should remove or change! Again thank you for reading and keep looking for the next addition!


	8. Yours Forever

-WN-  
Warning to all of you who are Reading. Some content within this chapter may not be suitable to all ages. If you do not wish to read then please skip forward to the next chapter when it is ready. If you are one of those people who did not read the description and will hate the story for this than please move on. I don't want any people hating on my writing just because you did not read all of my text. I would also like to state that the format of this chapter may be different than normal. Just a friendly warning! Have fun reading!

Chapter 8 :: Yours Forever

A smooth cool breeze slithered over the ocean's edge splashing on the shore colder than before. Hiccup shivered at the touch and slowly opened her eyes. It was late she presumed, the day she knew not. All that mattered was they were on land and alone for once. The thoughts of the flight brought pain in her wings, still tired she peered over to where Toothless had collapsed. To Hiccups dismay, he was not there. Hiccup was puzzled and slowly rose looking down the other side of the smooth beach they had landed upon. Hiccup had not realized exactly where they were, but upon taking the landscape to eye, everything became calm. The moon light up most of her surroundings revealing large mountains in the background far behind, towering tips with bright snow loomed over everything, the trees large and majestic. Swayed as if they were alive. Hiccup perked her ears and heard the forest. It was alive with many types of life. The smell was divine and tickled her nose. Toothless was still not in sight and Hiccup was a little worried, Toothless had been having bad dreams but she did not know what that could mean. Hiccup took the night air in searching for Toothless's fishy scent. After a little dismay and confusion with a couple birds, Hiccup found the scent of Toothless but it was more than just a fishy smell. Something else surrounded him, musk of some kind. Hiccups heart fluttered and she became aroused. Whatever it was she was reacting to it, and it was blissful.  
Hiccup followed the scent into the woods, it kept getting deeper and deeper, stronger and stronger. At many times, Hiccup could have sworn she was right on top of him, but her senses were jumbling into nonsense. She could feel herself slowly getting drunk on an unknown emotion he had never felt before as a dragon. It pushed her forward no matter how hard she fought to pull back. It had complete control over her actions. She gave up the fight and let her emotions guide her. Whatever was happening it was becoming exciting as her heart fluttered every step she took.

She stopped at the bottom of a mountain, its tip shot and curved into the sky a very odd shape. Thousands of holes dotted the side each of which gave its own smell different from all the others. For a normal Human or even maybe a dragon this would be impossible to figure out, but Hiccup just knew where to go exactly. Gradually, she climbed even though the pain in her shoulders and chest muscles screamed for relief. This emotion was very strong and was enough to ignore pain. Hiccup passed three rows of caves climbing good hundred or so feet when she stopped at the lip of a smaller entrance. It was just perfectly round for a Night Fury to enter, and yet small enough that no human could possibly see it from the ground.

Hiccup listened in, a deep unsteady breathing followed the smell was excruciatingly strong. Toothless was in there, and whatever he was doing affected her in some strange way. She did not want to stop and slipped through the entrance. The Dark dragon lay on the floor curled in a ball, his sides shook as if in pain, and his paws dug into his sides. "Toothless" He moaned in pain. "Toothless!" "Go away" his reply shocked Hiccup. "Why?" "Just... please… I don't... want to... I can't..." Toothless was now pleading; his claws were digging into his sides. Hiccup was worried and stepped closer nudging his face that was buried under his wings.  
"Please Hiccup, just don't" "Toothless if you need something you know I'm open to talking and all... What is that smell?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup in an embarrassed way. "What" Hiccup asked confused. "W-well, I-it's hard to explain... every year a dragon finds a... person" "A Mate, ya I know this" Hiccup sat and looked at Toothless expectantly. Toothless gave a loud gulp. "Well, we have been together for so long I just assumed you as my... you know... mate" Hiccup became wide eyed. He had never thought about it before but as normaly a human this would scare him, now that she was a little different, thinks had changed. Everything was different, as it was expected, but this flattered Hiccup in a way that almost scared her. "I thought you would take this differently" Hiccup had not known it but the whole time he was purring. "Listen I'm sorry, that smell it's just... Time for me... and I'm fighting it to save you because I care for your feelings you know and I don't want you to hate me as some perverted lizard and all I just-"

Toothless paused in surprise as Hiccup made a "Murring" sound. This made Toothless's heart skip and he became aroused. He could feel his male membrane slide from its sheath. His instinct hid himself with his tail, but Hiccup was on autopilot. The young female dragon made her way closer to Toothless, her movements now unpredictable. From what seemed to take, forever to Toothless took only seconds to Hiccup as she slithered her way next to Toothless. He tried as hard as he could to hold his panting in but the heat in the cave was starting to become unbearable. _Is Hiccup really going to do this, I thought he would be mad or something, I just- _

Toothless was interrupted as his mouth was invaded by the soft and smooth tongue belonging to his beloved Hiccup. Toothless leaned closer as this strange not Dragon behavior took its effect on him. He enjoyed it, whatever it was. This must have been what Humans do to show affection. Hiccup tasted sweet like sugar, but he did not trust his senses now. Toothless lifted his wings pulling Hiccup closer. She gave in easily to his strength and he roller her to the floor. He was now facing his young lover who was below him. The Dominant position, from here he could control everything, every movement, and every moan.

Toothless laughed to himself, he had always dreamed of this and now it was actually happening his love was finally becoming his lover. Hiccup broke the kiss and purred to Toothless in expectation. _Now was the time._ Toothless thought, he was ready as he would ever be, but first he had to mark her with something, anything. Toothless thought about her watching her glittering eyes, slowly he moved forward and nipped her ear. The dragon blood burned his mouth but he did not care, it was official now. They were mates for life.

-Here We Go-

Toothless realized exactly how ready he was, his male part was already ready for this amazing moment, but he was not sure Hiccup was. He did not want it to be over fast as that would not be a night to remember. Toothless slid his tongue from Hiccups neck slowly down to her belly. Hiccup moaned and closed her eyes. _Not a word my sweet, not a single word._ Toothless crooned and backed to her lower half. Her tail covered his desired spot but this was no match to his strength. Toothless batted it away revealing Hiccups slit. It was strange to Toothless, he had never experienced this before, but he let his emotions take flight. His barbed red tongue slowly moved its way closer, and closer. Each inch, every centimeter made Hiccup purr even louder than before. Hiccup was enjoying this; her smell was glorious to his nose. Finally, to Hiccups desire, Toothless touched the edge of her slit causing her hips to buckle upward, and she shivered. Toothless chuckled, this was a new feeling for Hiccup, and it was his opportunity to give it to her. Toothless grabbed Hiccups haunches holder her still. His tongue lapping at the taste of Hiccups virginity. His tongue protruded the gap and a hot sensation filled him. It was warm inside and Toothless pushed deeper, reaching far, exploration was always a joy to him. Hiccup bucked and Toothless's face was smacked with her back claws.

Toothless let out a deep growl in anger, but it was impossible to be truly angry; he pushed all his anger into his drive and attacked Hiccup. She in turn yelped in surprise as Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup pulling her closer, he was stronger than before his want to continue was excruciatingly large. His snake like head lay on Hiccups chest, as tail wrapped itself around Hiccups pulling her hips higher. Toothless's member was now fully erect to the world and slightly leaking. Toothless growled deep and pushed himself closer to Hiccup, rubbing himself against her. This aroused them both farther, and so he did it for a second time. He was peeking to the point where small jesters would mean nothing anymore. He pushed his member against Hiccups slit and injected himself as far as his first thrust could go. Hiccup yelped in pain but that turned into a moan and purr very suddenly.

-WN-

This is going to kill you all but I'm going to finnish this scene in the next chapter. I would also like to state that the next chapter might take some time to build just because I am introducing a major part in the story.

The same with A New Life the next chapter will take a little longer to produce. I love all of your comments and I look forward to reading more!

Also if you are interested in translation of these stories do send me a PM. I would love to have these stories known.

Now I would also like to address this new thing I tried with this document. 1) I know what word is people, I use it more than eight hours every day for school and work. I thank you for your concern but I would also like to point out that that Live Text preview was just a little interest. I'm not sure many of you liked it or not but I did. I liked the small comments people gave when I was typing. Although some where weird and made me a tad bit nervous. 2) I will continue to have the new chapters as a live preview if you wish, if not I will bag it all together. 3) For anyone who gives me a comment, I love being told what I did wrong, although I may be mad a little at first I will try to correct myself. The problem with the comment about using word was completely unnecessary. I'm not trying to be rude at all, I'm just saying I know what word is and I know how to type. I have had more than just a comment about this. I have had a couple of people send me hate PM's about how I suck at writing and should get a life. Some about how I don't know what a word processor is and that I never correct my chapters. It's true some chapters I end up posting before looking it over a second time. I should not do this but I want to hear from you all.

Now that that's over I would like to thank all of you for commenting and for all of you who sent me Hate PM… Screw you…


	9. Continuation & Slave Driven

Chapter 9 :: Slave Driven

Toothless's breath was heavy and constant holding the strength of what felt like thousands of Dragons at once. His thrusts where now seemingly soft wimpy swipes at foreplay. The only thing that stood between him and the sweat release was pure will and joy. He wanted to savor the moment, hold it in his memory forever. The ping of ecstasy and pleasure with his darling love Hiccup who was now a female. Even better than the dreams he had every night waiting for this longing moment. Toothless's member was deep within Hiccups slit when he felt his first wave to release, in turn he held it in amounting to the pressure and pleasure. He only imagined how much his senses would tingle with butterflies and the warm stream he was building to its boiling point. Hiccup the female he was now mating with who had once been a human but through a turn of events that is too confusing even for Toothless was his only love and first lover. Soon to be the best night he had ever had as a bonded couple.

Hiccup moaned at each thrust as Toothless lay in the dominate position above Hiccup, her white sleek body was no match for the strength of Toothless's hip movements and she soon began to be pushed across the floor. She clawed at the floor as Toothless jabbed deeper and deeper hitting the pleasure point and pulling back, teasing their emotions to the max. Toothless winced and gave a High pitched whine slowing his thrusts. He did not want the moment to pass just yet and still Toothless sucked it back in holding himself tight. The amount of pressure was almost too much and Toothless almost slipped. Hiccup peered back just when Toothless franticly began to thrust again.

Toothless's shaft slid in and out of Hiccups slit wetting the sides lubricating the entrance allowing for a faster movement. Again the urges came, faster than before and Toothless winced trying to hold it in. The wave was far too strong. Once the first string came so did the other following in order. The ropes of cum where constant, hard and long. Filling Hiccup and over leaking her peek point.

Hiccup was surprised at the feeling, completely different than he had ever imagined. Each warm spurt could be felt on the walls of her insides. Her breathing was heavy but she relaxed completely letting everything pull itself together. One thing however that Hiccup did noticed is that her muscles would not let Toothless's shaft go. This was fine by her as at least she would not leak.

That was the last thought through Hiccups mind before drifting into sleep from pleasure overdose. Toothless was silently slipping into the ever void of space. Together, Connected, as Mates for Life.

* * *

Hiccup could not see a single speck of light. Toothless was also in the oblivious as they were slowly dragged on the floor. They both had no idea where they were going or even how and when they were captured. All they knew was they had a lovely night and a heavy sleep. This was exactly how they awoke, being dragged with strange voices and an even stranger language of clicks, scowls, and grunts. All of this was disorienting and angered them both.

"Toothless… Toothless you there?" Hiccups voice was quiet as he was unsure this strange people could understand or not.

"Yes, are you alright?" Toothless's voice was muffled but Hiccup had good hearing.

"I'm fine, just a little confused. Do you understand what they are saying?"

"No, I have no idea." Toothless's voice seemed to be getting quieter and farther away.

"Toothless!?" Hiccup was becoming worried.

"Hiccup you have to get out of here! Y—ha- t—r—" Toothless's words fell to the distance and Hiccup was alone with the clicking people. She could not move her legs, not exactly sure why but she guessed it was really strong rope. Hiccup had no choice but to do nothing and see where she was being taken.

* * *

Toothless struggled and jolted around trying to escape. The clicking people where attacking, jumping and trying to hold him down. However Toothless was far stronger then the lot of them and so they all fell with a fleeting hope. Toothless thrashed and twisted for the longest time when finally the cover over his head ripped from the tension and was finally able to see where and what he was in for. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what the Dragon God meant about the Dragon kind in danger. As this sickened him, Blood sweat. Slavery, Dragon Slavery. Chains and muzzles, forced fire and whipping when you fell in exhaustion. Thousands of dragons over a whole mountain side, digging, burning, building. What exactly was a mystery to Toothless but he did not want to be enslaved by this strange people. He thrashed even harder pulling at the large tight ropes holding his legs together. The clicking people looked over at three dragons and gave out a whoop. They in turn as a command dashed over and slammed Toothless to the floor holding him still. Toothless could not move as the weight of the three was imposable to escape.

"How could you do this!" Toothless hissed in frustration and fear.

"Were sorry"

"For what! Why not run! Why not fight!" Toothless tried again to thrash but with no luck. He was too well pinned.

"They have our mates.." Their voices where somber and sad. It was then that Toothless grasped the whole understanding. _Hiccup…_His heart fell and so did his strength. It was over, he knew they would use her against him. Even worse though was the fact that three dragons who were being held captive with their mates on the line are imposable to fight. There will power to protect would be too great.

Toothless stopped fighting and relaxed. It was then that they said with a slight bit of happiness. "Thank you" Toothless was then harnessed and mounted with a good hundred others all of which were pulling a large stone. This was life now. As long as Hiccup was in danger like this. As a blackmail tool, he could do nothing but follow along.

-WN-

Small chapter, had a ton of stuff like Disney World and all that.. I'm just so tired but don't worry I have not dropped everything.


	10. Tatterd Wings

Destiny With A Dragon Chapter 10

Confusion filled the air around Hiccup, thousands of different voices pierced her ears with screams, cries, and moans. It was all too unnerving to Hiccup and the thought of escape was always at the forefront of her mind. To his dismay there was no way around, she was trapped in a net she could not fly over. Toothless was far gone as far as Hiccup knew. Whatever they were doing to him would not be pleasant and she knew it. Large chains held Hiccups wings to her sides preventing any type of flight. This caused Hiccup to be uneasy as the idea of stretching out her cramped wings was out of the question. They were heavy as well, her steps where tasking and hard to make. She seemed to be walking through an eternity's void. The worst part of it all was that she was blinded, she could not see anything. All that greeted her open eyes was a black cloth that she suspected to be a blindfold or bag of some kind.

From what she could hear there was one of the strange people guiding her through the mess of what sounded and smelled like other female dragons. Hiccup could tell what types of dragons some of them where but a large amount where new and unknown. She was dying to see what they looked like and how they behaved. Step after step the sounds and smells faded into the distance and then suddenly all seemed to echo in a confined area. Hiccup kept walking as she had been guided, though she was surprised when she ran into a wall. Nothing was pulling her, she was alone. Using the wall that felt like rock she tore a hole in the sack covering her head to unease her dying suspicions. She was right about one thing, she was no longer being guided by anyone. However she was in a cave, small as well. She was alone in a cave, her wings locked without Toothless. Nothing seemed accomplishable, being without Toothless seemed empty. She had planned what to do in order to free herself but it would require her wings being free. Thinking back over her plan she ran her head in the wall chastising how stupid it was. "Why would they ever release my wings… Did I really think I could fly right out?" With nothing but jumbled ideas of escape, Hiccup moved to the front of the cave to see what mess she was truly in.

Her eyes began to tear at what she saw. What laid in front of her in the fast area gave her an even better reason to escape as fast as possible. Each dragon from the sound and smell seemed to be female, each in turn had their wings locked to their sides. The sick part that made Hiccup convulse was there wings. Almost all of them had rotted at their sides from being void of movement. Only small bits of tattered membrane was left, flight was impossible and from what she could guess, it was far from recoverable. This is what Hiccup was doomed to, loss of her flight. She remembered why wings and flight where important. As it was the life of a dragon, how the hunt, mate, move, and all around live. Without flight a dragon was good as dead. Each of these dragons was worse than dead, they sat rotting in their own flesh till the day they would die.

Hiccup moved to the back of the cave and curled inward on herself. It was all too large to take in, the loss, the smell and sight. She only hoped Toothless was not in the same problem she was, and that he would be with her soon once more.

* * *

Toothless pulled hard, the harness wrapped around him pulled tight as the object they were pulling slowly moved. A large stone, square like in nature, carved by what looked like the hands of the people who had enslaved them. It's weight was alarmingly large as it took more than thirty full grown strong dragons to pull the block up the incline. Toothless gave another pull on command digging his claws deep into the soil ripping up the dirt below him. His muscles strained and exploded with pain when all of a sudden he started to slide backwards. Darting his head back Toothless saw that one of the bigger anchors had fallen and was no longer holding the weight. Toothless's claws dug at the dirt but the amount sure mass of the brick pulled them all back. Toothless knew if this where to fall the people who had enslaved them would be frustrated at a loss of progress. Toothless took a big breath and willed his body to stop the decent. His claws dug deeper, his wings that where once locked now where flapping forward to keep everyone still. It had hurt and cause a tear in his wing but the product was exact and he was able to keep the stone still. Still flapping and grunting, he seemed to do this for more than an hour when they actually made progress. When they final began to climb again Toothless was relieved and flapped even hard to speed up the process. It was then that Toothless noticed the on looking eyes of the strange people. Dark and cold, watching him push hard and work to his extreme.

"As long as this gets me back to my Hiccup I will do anything" Toothless said low in his throat so as to not be heard from any of the other dragons.

The top seemed to take an eternity, and it was not even the top. This was only the place the people had told the dragons to stop. There whole group was detached and pushed down a dirt road. Toothless's wings where once again clipped to his sides tighter than before. Before he passed the last bend in the road he saw the other group being hooked to the stone. What he saw gave Toothless hope and question. A few of the dragons seemed very familiar. As if he had lived with them before, as if. "The Dragons from Berk!" Toothless yelled back to grab their attention but to no avail. Something else also caught his eye. Although he shook his head in disbelief, Toothless laughed at the idea. He had honestly thought he had seen another Night Fury. He only chuckled to himself and realized that the work load must have been getting to his head.

* * *

Toothless was pushed farther and farther away from the designated work area. Soon one by one the people guiding them took dragons to areas behind closed gates where others like them rested. Toothless wondered where he would be placed if his guess for sorting was right. Soon all of the dragons where gone except for himself. One lone man walked him farther down the road. This was the first time Toothless was actually able to take a good look at the people who had taken them. There height was surprisingly small and there width like twigs. It reminded him of Hiccup and how small he was before his transformation. He was painted in many different colors mostly red though. The design was strange and unmistakably the form of a dragon, but none Toothless had ever seen before. This human was silent and when he would talk with others it was always in clicks and strange grunts and noises. All of which was not understandable. His hands where small but strong, he was barely clothed except for a sort of skirt that stretched to his knees. His hair was hardly there but noticeable, his ears where large but not freakishly large. They where humans, Toothless never thought there were any humans like this. They where strange and rude, dark and demanding. Unlike Hiccups people where kind after the constant on slaughter of the dragon race. Toothless smiled at how lucky he was to have found someone like Hiccup, a friend. No, a Love, someone he could come to for anything and any problems.

They finally reached their destination and a strange sight it was for Toothless. Thousands of dragons, female at that. All grouped together wings locked. It sickened him to see how they had decayed over time. 'So this is what happens when you don't use your wings for a long time, they decay. Good to know' Most of the dragons stared at his presence, and Toothless knew that a male in there sight was uncommon until now. Their eyes were sunk into their skulls from time that had passed. Toothless wondered exactly how long they had actually been there trapped like this, rotting away doing nothing. Toothless noticed that none of them talked, it was all whines and cries for mates. Mostly it was just a blank stare.

A large group of caves carved into a large mountain stood before him. There where tons of steps leading to different caves from high up to low to the ground. He was pushed forward to the farthest right cave that looked as if nothing lived within. Coming through the mouth of the cave the human left him and rushed down the steps. Toothless huffed and continued forward. In the dark corner of the cave curled up in a ball was his Hiccup. At last he cave a croon to her and rushed to her side. "Finally I know you are safe"

-WN-

For those who were confused about the transition, ya it may have been ruff but honestly I think I suck with those love scenes. Also, it was small but I guess you did not see, Toothless and Hiccup fell into a deep slumber at the end of their "Night" together. It was then that this strange people captured them. I was portraying the confusion and it honestly worked well!


	11. Info On Chapter 11

Destiny With A Dragon Chapter 11

This is coming soon! Sorry Everyone my Father is getting Deployed so we had a long.. Long time to spend with him. That and finals for my Junior year! All Over! Woot! I am going to say this here as I wrote it in the other chapters of my stories. Along with the new one ^^ I like making new plots. I am ditching the idea of protecting my stuff from any TxH Toothless x Hiccup, so now its all on the table. Enjoy what my mind can develop in the cold dark depths of my room at night... strange.. but thats where I type my stories... With Lord of The Rings Score Music playing in the background heh.


End file.
